South of Heaven
by Lace-n-leather
Summary: Dealing with horrific nightmares Bella is sent to an outreach program for the summer.There she meets Edward, dark,mysterious and her complete opposite.Can they put aside there differences and learn from each other. OOC full of lemony goodness!
1. Chapter 1

[Type text]

Large hands skimmed my shoulders slowly, fluidly, they began their decent moving down either side of my body, a fire-like sting flushed my body, akin to the sensation of hot water on frost-bitten skin. Grasping my hips he pulled me softly against him, my bare ass skimming his front. He was rock fucking hard. I gasped in surprise and I felt the air escape my lungs, a low and devious chuckle escaped him.

" Hmm you like that don't you?"

His deep velvet voice purred in my ear, all I could do was nod in response.

Gently he pushed himself forward, rocking his hips from behind me, teasing me he slowly... Bastard. His cock grazed my entrance and to my shame a pathetic sounding whimper escaped me. He began licking and sucking his way from the base of my shoulder, up my neck, to my earlobe sucking on in lightly. Hot open mouthed kissed encased my neck. His right hand travelled up my side, long fingers brushing against my ribcage before resting on my breast. His skilled finger worked there magic rolling and pinching my nipple making my back arch and my ass to involuntarily push against him. Hissing his speed began to increase, his hands gripping me tightly causing me to wince in pain..

Sharp nails dug into my skin and my natural instincts were telling me to move away from him but his harsh grip would not waver. The once calm atmosphere around us was once again replaced by something sinister, something eerie and other-worldly. My heart sank so low I could almost hear the last lonely beats of my heart.

Terror gripped me.

Not gold but inky-black soulless eyes bore into mine scaring me beyond belief. The cold hand on my hip was removed only to be placed in my hair and abruptly I was pushed down, my face meeting something cold and hard. Grasping my behind in one excruciating movement he slammed into me, piercing me. Horrific blood- curdling screams escaped my dry mouth. I cried and shrieked but the only thing falling from my lips were raspy whispers of air. My voice box had become mute and the more I screamed the more terrified I became. So I screamed louder.

But still nothing. Panic set in as my cries became completely frantic and in turn non-existent. Screams, my silent screams I knew would reach know one .They never did.

...

BPOV

I awoke tangled in sweat sweet covered sheets in the sweltering heat my heart pounding like a hammer to cloth, the tips of my fingers and toes buzzing with a distinctly familiar tingle. The same tingle I would always feel when I would sense them, I could smell them, taste them, touch them but was cursed to never actually see them. My faceless amber eyed lover; the sweat musky smell of mint on his breath, soap and tobacco on his clothing a musky yet warming smell. I was so attune to him I could sense when he was close or would be returning to my dreams again. He was in the air around me. And f it weren't for _his _visits I would have given up on sleeping a long time ago.

It was the sickest form of torture when he would leave me. An unjust, yet completely self-inflicted form of punishment. The look in his golden eyes was almost agonizing as if leaving me caused him actual physical pain. I knew it was coming as it always did because I would have to wake sometime

The man _of_ my dreams, _in_ my dreams. A whole new level of crazy, even for me (which was saying a hell of allot.)

Unfortunately, as with everything in my shitty life this dream was now becoming an absolute nightmare, quite literally. Up until the last few months my dreams had seemed rather frivolous and I didn't see them of being any real importance. However the appearance of the dark eyed man in my dreams was causing me some serious anxiety of late and Renee and Charlie had been worried.

Grabbing the 'dream book' I had been assigned I began franticly scribbling down every detail of this latest 'encounter'. Wow this was going to be fun discussing this with my shrink; I was blushing just thinking about it.

But tonight's 'delusion' as Dr Cullen liked to call it was further proof of the fact that Renee and Charlie had been right, sending away would be best. I should have been grateful they were sending me there and not the nearest psychiatric ward.

For the last year Charlie had wanted to send me to see someone professionally, but Renee would have none of it. She adamant that instead we try 'alternative medicines' before we even went down that path. This offcourse was all in a desperate bid to cure me, or making herself feel better. _I'm still not sure which. _Either way in doing so she had me attempt almost every substitute therapy known to man. Acupuncture, hypnotherapy, naturopathy and various other holistic therapies had all been part of my weekly routine. In the beginning my classes weren't so bad, in fact aromatherapy had been very relaxing and I had enjoyed it. So much so I had become quite smitten with the strawberry bath salts and oils. Crystal therapy was ok too, Renee made me a black tourmaline necklace to 'ward of negative energies' and I always have it on because it makes Charlie smile. But after failed attempt after failed attempt the more sane options were getting pretty scant and in-turn the treatments I endured became more excessively bizarre. The energy healing was one that I had particularly loathed My last session ended up involving a series of 'breathing techniques' which eventuated in me passing out from what I can only assume was hyperventilation. Offcourse my 'practitioner' at the time had assured both Charlie and Renee this was a normal and common 'side affect' of my uric energy returning to a balanced state. I quite literally had to beg them not so send me back there. Then there was the psychic healing thing, the aura reading and meditation classes.

Charlie had put his foot down after Renee had suggested 'leeching' as a last resort my psychiatrist Dr Cullen had suggested I take my current course of therapy at Saint Augustine's, a well established yet isolated reform school. This seemed like a healthy substitute (one which I was secretly grateful for) just the thought of another of Renee's crazy ideas made my skin crawl. Apparently St Augustine's was unlike that of the traditional reform school. My mind had been put at ease by Doctor Cullen that not all of the students were staying there as a result of crime there was a diverse range. Some of them because of mental illness, behavioural problems, substance abuse or where just people with social problems, outcasts among modern day society. Every summer they held an outreach program specifically designed for teens and young adults, and this is what I had signed up for.

So all things considered this current position I found myself in should have been a walk in the park. I mean would still get to take all my classes before graduation and it was mandatory that I participate in the on-site counselling sessions but I could still come and go as I pleased. I had to stick it out in this place, finish the course. It was the only option left and it made me feel both desperate and utterly alone. I had to do this not only for my sanity but for Renee's and Charlie's... O.k. maybe just for Charlie. They way he had begun to act around me was both heartbreaking and terrifying. Walking on eggshells around me constantly, willing me _not_ to have another dream or one of my 'episodes'.

The beeping coming from my mobile pulled me out of my current reverie, putting my notebook down on my bedside table I began fumbling for the phone among my tumbled sheets. I smiled at the number on display.

"Hello."

"Hey." Rosalie mumbled.

"So last day today huh? I thought I'd better ring you before you leave. I actually had to set my alarm for this shit. Seriously? Why the fuck do they need you there at the crack of dawn anyway"

I sighed. "Rose, it's not going to be the crack of dawn by the time I get there."

"I know, I am aware of how far away Seattle is, don't remind me."

"Bella, Time to get up and get going!" Charlie said tapping on my door.

"Ok I'm up" I yelled out to him from my bed.

"I'm sorry I'll let you go Bells, but me and Jake will come and see you in a few weeks k?"

"No Rosalie, I.. I don't want to see him."

"Oh come on Bells, this wasn't his fault. Besides he feels really bad."

"I know, and I don't blame him." I said trying to convince myself more than anyone else.

I heard Rosalie sigh dramatically onto the phone.

"I'll see you in a few weeks, in the meantime we still have email, face book and we can text?" She continued.

"Ok, I better go or Charlie will be hovering at the door again." I reply

"Ok Bye. Text me later"

"Yep." Was all I could manage, hoping to hide the croak in my voice and failing miserably.

Rose had promised to come and see me in two weeks and as sad as I was to be leaving Forks it was kind of a relief. I loved my cousin she was funny, full of confidence and poise but she was the exact opposite of me and on some levels we found it hard to relate. I was told I would be going to a place where the people are in similar situations as myself, albeit not all of them would have my level of sanity and although that did scare me I knew it was the best option for everyone involved. Glancing at the clock on my phone I decided Charlie was right I did need to get up. It was freezing and I was still so tired from my anxious night's sleep but stepping into the shower the sting of the streaming hot water soon washed away my angst.

Getting out of the shower I grabbed a towel from the rack wrapping it around me and made a dash to my bedroom. Taking the clothes left on my nightstand I had prepared from the night before. I threw on my white bra and matching panties, a pair of knee high black socks along with my black skinny jeans, a charcoal shirt and a black zip up hoddie.  
Then sat on the end of my bed shoving my feet into my black chucks.

"Come on Bells, Breakfast and then were going." Charlie's voice echoed below me.

"I'm coming." I replied exasperated_. Gee he really can't wait to get rid of me, can he._

Heading for the door I caught a glimpse of myself in the full length mirror. I grimaced looking at my reflection to say I looked like shit would be putting it lightly, dark bags under my eyes, pale skin, chapped lips and my hair was all over the shop. Quickly I undid my messy bun, gathering up the loose strands of hair I made my best attempt at brushing it with my fingers and tying it back, then I headed down stairs.

I walked into the kitchen to find Charlie with the coffee pot out pouring a sombre looking and very un-dressed Renee a cup. _Typical. I have to rush and she is still sitting here in her dressing gown! _She must have seen my reaction and quickly excused herself from the table only to return moments later, this time dressed.

We sat in almost silence on the drive all the way to Seattle. The only time anything was said had been when Renee had handed me my medication across the back seat giving me an apologetic smile. It felt like only minutes had passed when we reached the 'Seattle Washington' sign. Driving down a long gravel road I started to realise we must have been getting close to St Augustine's. The narrow path was rugged and windy, large oak tress hugged either side of the trail which made me feel isolated and claustrophobic.

" Looks like we're here." Said Charlie as we rounded a corner. The restricted road we had followed began to open within a matter of seconds we had reached a large clearing. The gravel path continued as I looked on in awe at the place I would be staying in. A large Victorian style mansion came into sight, I followed the building with my eyes looking to my left and then to my right I noticed that the structure had two separate wings. A massive and emacuatly maintained garden welcomed us in front of the building. The tinted barred windows were the only think that seemed out of place and it reeked of its own self importance. It didn't look like a reform school at all, I didn't know what I was expecting but this wasn't it. The 'residents' were lounging around outside and the mood seemed very leisurely. A bunch of scantily clad girls were sitting to the left side of the building on a blanket sunbathing. In-front of them a few guys were playing football, laughing and pretending to punch each other. Then much to Renee's amusement there were a young couple practically dry humping each other on a wooden bench which made me blush and Charlie give her worried glances. Shaking his head in distaste he parked the car in a small visitors car park at the end of the lot, I think he was trying to be inconspicuous which was pointless considering he was driving the cruiser. I saw Doctor Cullen smile as he approached us, his arms extended to Renee in greeting as Charlie began unloading my bags from the trunk.

"Welcome Bella!" He beamed as I slunk bashfully out of the car.

CRAP! Everyone and I mean EVERYONE was looking right now, how embarrassing. I smiled a silent hello to Mr Cullen.

"Welcome to St Augustine's!" He grinned.

"The grounds here are absolutely stunning." Renee replied.

"They most defiantly are Mrs Swan. Please come, let me give you the grand tour." He smiled at us as a group but taking Renee by the elbow. Slamming the trunk Charlie grabbed my suitcase chucking me my sports bag and made a bee line for Renee and Doctor Cullen who were now almost halfway across the lot. Rolling my eyes I threw the bag over my shoulder, took a deep breath and mental prepared myself for a long summer.

...

[Type text]


	2. Chapter 2

EPOV

"Bend over." I order as she places her hand on the desk in front of her. Grabbing the hem of her skirt I hitch it up over her ass. _Nice._

She's not wearing any panties and the sight of her bare ass makes my dick twitch hard against her.

"Hmm miss me did we?" She smirks playfully but her smugness isn't amusing, it just fucks me off.

I bring one hand down to smack her ass for that comment, she yelps in fright and pushes her ass into me begging for another.

"Keep still slut" I growled grabbing my now rock hard cock I pierce myself inside her. I start off slow, in and out I thrust into her. Her pussy is so wet, but she isn't tight enough. I begin pounding her in a complete frenzy hoping that with solve the problem. _Nope, not working_.

I pull out rubbing my cock against her ass, she mewls like a bitch in heat and I know I don't have to ask. I push myself inside her slowly and ...Fuck yeah, she's tight like this.

I slowed my pace pulling all the way out so only my head remained before slamming back inside her.

"Oh fuck...I'm going to" She gasps.

"You like me fucking that ass?" I growl pulling her hair and tugging slightly.

"Yes, ahhh..fuuuuccck.. Don't stop" She begs. Grabbing both of her hands off the table I secure them behind her back. I place my free hand between her legs and play with her clit. Circling and stroking the sensitive bud. She's still so wet and the thought almost sends me over the edge.

"Oh fuck, I'm coming.. I'm coming." She screams.

"Come for me bitch." I growl before her body collapses down on the desk. I pump into her savagely before exploding, coming hard into her. I pull out and place the condom in the trash and when I turn around she is still on the desk her skirt around her stomach her body glistening with sweat and she is painting for breath looking thoroughly fucked. And I smile to myself.

"So , round two?" I grin

...

".god. Ok, someone is getting out of the car." Alice squeaked.

"Who is it?" Emmett huffed from the recliner beside me.

"Brunette, she's about our age." Alice informs us.

"She's getting out of a cop car, ... She looks hot." Mike muses.

"You think anything with a heartbeats hot" I sneer in disgust, just thinking about were Mike has dipped his shit makes my dick want to shrink up into my balls . His sexual conquests are common knowledge because he likes to brag, but with the girls he's been with I wouldn't be so cocky.

Emmett shot off the couch and headed for the window beside Mike and Alice.

"Ouch! Emmett move, damn it! "Alice complained as they fought over the small space at window.

"I mean it, I can't see a fucking thing." She continued whining

" A hundred bucks says she's killed someone." Mike chuckled nudging her with his elbow.

" Pshh you don't have a hundred bucks." Alice laughed at his blatant lie.

Mike Newton is a bull-shiter plain and simple. He lies. ..A lot. In fact that's why he is here, well that and the drug use. I must admit over the years here he has improved. He can now hold a steady job, he has his own place, he even had a fiancé at one stage. But he is still fucking full of shit and everyday he is telling some form of a half truth, or exadurating a story. He says he can be trusted now, that he doesn't lie anymore but we all know that is a lie in itself.

"Fuck you, I do too." He scoffed offeneded then elbowed her forcing her to give him more room at the window.

"I swear to God if you two don't fuck off I'm going to hurt you!" Alice shreaked.

I lay on the sofa, my head resting on the armrest and continued to watch the scene before me. Fuck those two were annoying. I could barely hear the T.V over all there arguing. I swear, if it wasn't for Jasper I wouldn't even be sitting here listening to their menial bullshit. He had taken a liking to Alice since she had entered the program here last summer and she has been the thorn at my side ever since. Emmett wasn't too bad; he was only in here for his drug use. Still I have never in the three years I have been coming here been able to stand Mike, and when he and Alice get together (which thankfully was rare) it's twice as bad. They just don't shut the fuck up.

"Shit, there coming inside." She whispers in a panic and both her and Emmett make a dramatic dash to the couch opposite mine, Alice almost landing in Jaspers lap. Mike is left standing at the window trying to look nonchalant.

"Sorry" She giggles sliding off his leg, he just smiles at her in this would-be way that makes me want to gag. _I wish he would just fuck her already._ He catches me watching him, pity evident on my face so he mimes a 'fuck you'. So I call him a pussy, hoping like fuck Alice will hear it and ask. She is fucking annoying like that. No one can have a private conversation if she's even remotely close, she will hear something, and she just _has_ to know the '_details_' as she calls it. It's fucking ignorant, and shits me to no end.

"To the right there is the library and to the left here is our media room, oh and here are some of our fellow 'students'. " I hear a familiar voice explain.

"Everyone, meet our newest resident, Isabella" He continues.

"Hey, I'm Alice." She chirps skipping behind me to greet the new guest.

'"Sup" Emmett bellows from the couch opposite me offering a wave.

"Hello." Jasper offers a polite smile before returning his gaze to the telly.

"Edward?" Carlisle questions and I stare blankly at the TV.

"Say hello to our new guest Edward." It's an order this time. I comply because I know I need to keep in Carlisle's good graces. If I'm lucky this will be my last year at this fucking shit hole.

"Hey" I offer not bothering to turn around.

"Wow I Love your hair! It's so long, and shiny. What shampoo do you use? Is it naturally wavy? Oh I could straighten it for you; it would be even longer then." Alice babbles on and on.

"Um ... thanks. It's Bella... My name is Bella" She finally gets a word in, and I laugh on the inside knowing this girl is completely fucked. Every year Alice does this, makes a friend, clings to them like flies on shit, does them up to the nines. Changes the hair colour, clothes, she even redecorated Jessica Stanley s room last year. I would never do that, and not just because it is Alice and she's annoying, but I wouldn't want anyone in my room fucking with my personal stuff_._

I'm so distracted by my internal rant that when I finally bring myself back to reality I notice the whole room is empty.I get up and decide to head for my room, it's a Saturday and we have no classes so I'm bored shitless. Heading outside, I round the corner to my building. Climbing the last few stairs on my floor I hear Carlisle talking animatedly down the hall, he's pointing at the artwork and various awards on display on the walls. I keep to the right making a bee line for my room, hoping he doesn't notice me because I'm not in the mood to talk. I'm about to pass them when I my body collides with a something small and warm. "For fuck sakes" I mutter, my attempts at remaining inconspicuous now unsuccessful.

"Edward." Carlisle growls his voice laden in disbelief. I frown as he approaches me, bending down he holds out his hand and I realise in my rush I have knocked down a small girl. With Carlisle's help she lifts herself off the floor and starts brushing the back of her jeans with her hand, my eyes drift to her ass where her hand is patting. _Nice, very nice._

"Ahumm" a rough voice grumbles and my eyes dart to an angry looking middle aged man with a moustache.

"Shit. Sorry" I mutter my apology and even I know that it sounds half assed.

"It's ok, I'm ok." She whispers her back still to me.

"I wasn't watching where I was going." She says turning her head slightly towards me in acknowledgement and I can see the slight flush of her cheek. I look up again and everyone in the hall is staring at me with accusing eyes, even Carlisle. I roll my eyes. _Fine if he wants me to play nice, I will, but he asked for it_.

"No really" I soothe ghosting her arm with my fingers, I turn bringing myself face to face with her. She is actually quite pretty, in a plain sort of way. I can't really see her figure to make a judgement because she is wearing loose clothing but her jeans are tight and her ass looks firm. Alice was right, she has long dark hair, her skin is pale, she has horrible bags under her eyes yet she is still quite pretty.

"I'm sorry I didn't get a proper chance to introduce myself. I'm Edward. Edward Cullen." I emphasize the last name just to piss Carlisle off.

"Please let me make it up to you."I purr, her breathing hitches and I grin.

"Maybe I could show you around? Walk you to your room?" I wink. But it doesn't work, all colour drains from her face and she just looks at me in like I've grown a third head.

"Ok I think that's enough. She accepts your apology, move on." The man with the moustache spits.

Her cheeks flood with colour this time but she can't even look at me. Her face is downcast. I laugh because the whole situation is fucking stupid, _she_ ran into _me _and even admitted it! I leave them standing in the hallway and head to my room slamming my door feeling very angry and slightly offended that Bella showed no interest in me. Not even a smile. _That never happens, ever._

I sigh in frustration and throw myself on my bed, just as I do I hear footfalls approaching my door.

"Carlisle, please tell me that boy is not related to you?" I hear a gruff voice accuse and I chuckle from my bed because now Carlisle's the one up shit creek.


	3. Chapter 3

**BPOV**

Eventually we finish the 'tour' with Carlisle and I'm glad because now he can stop flirting and staring at Renee's ass. It is beyond rude, especially when my Dad is standing right there. Obviously Renee was loving the attention; she has always been like that. Only with Charlie when it suits her, I don't know how many times she has packed us up when something 'better' has come her way.

The grounds were quite substantial really, two Kitchens (Staff Kitchen, and guest Kitchen.) A Games Room with pool table, flat screen, chess board big leather lounges and even a piano. There was a 'Group Room' – used for group therapy ( something I was not looking forward to) I mean having to tell Dr Cullen about my dreams was humiliating enough, I certainly didn't want other people to know of them! Then there was the lunch room, The Social Room also had a television, this was the room I had meet Alice and the others in. All the other facilities like the art room, classrooms and Dr Cullen's office were in the other side of the building.

My room is the last room at the end of the hall and Charlie helps me with my bags. He hugs me, we say our goodbyes and he tells me he's 'sorry' which almost makes me cry. Almost. While we are hugging I hear the hustle and bustle of laughter coming from the room beside me, giggles and such so I pull away paranoid someone will see me.

Carlisle and Renee are behind us at the end of the hall chatting. Charlie looks over his shoulder just as Renee places her hand on Carlisles. _Hmm a doctor she'd love that._ I muse. He steps back from the door and makes a bee line for them waving a quick goodbye to me and I'm left standing in the doorway. In that moment I make a promise to myself that I will never be that pathetic.

"Bye Bella honey" Renee shouts from across the hall, waving and blowing me a kiss.

I pretend to catch it before throwing it on the ground like a five year old. She looks hurt but I can't find it in me to give a damn. Instead I look her dead in the eye, flip her bird and slam the door.

I start putting my stuff away; my room is pretty basic there is a single bed to the right made from what looks like dark oak and a matching night stand. To the left is an old Victorian style dutches in the same colour. There is a small wooden desk and chair placed against the back wall of the room, the floor is carpeted in a dark brown and I'm glad because even tho it's summer, it is so cold here. Soon almost all of my stuff is packed away, clothes in drawers, sheets on the bed and my small toiletries bag sits on the dutches. I notice my laptop bag on the bed and head over to my desk. I pull it out of the bag and set it down, plug it in and fire it up. I pull my dream book out of the little pocket and place it in the first drawer.

I check to see if I have any e-mails, none. _Not a complete shock._ I decide to go onto face book and check there sure enough Rose has left me a comment on my home page.

**ROSE**

**Hey Bells, hope you got settled in ok? Meet anyone?**

**BELLA S**

**Yeah, got here this morning. You should have seen Renee with my shrink... Slut.**

**ROSE**

**Oh really? A doctor. Maybe he can give her an oral examination? LOL So back to my question, did you meet anyone?**

**BELLA**

**Rose ewww! Please, that is my mother. I meet a girl called Alice she seems really nice, I meet Dr Cullen's son too. He seems very... arrogant.. : )**

**ROSE**

**So that's your way of saying he's charming? An****d** **FYI -I have meet Dr Cullen. I wouldn't mind him giving me some sexual healing, Actually let me know if that is part of the program and I will volintatily commit myself.**

**Bella**

**Just to clear things up didn't 'commit' myself, it is a voluntary program and secondly I stand by my original statement he was very arrogant and in front of Charlie no less. FYI - You are one sick bitch Rosalie.. You realise people can read this? Why are we even talking about this?.. Oh I know cause it's fun!**

**ROSE**

**Yes I am aware people read this and no I don't give a shit because It's not on MY page lol.**_Bitch._

**Bella**

**You are ruining my clean image so I'm ending this conversation before you say something else crude and vulgar. I swear when I am around you my mind goes straight to the gutter.**

**ROSE**

**What can I say? I bring out the best in people, no need to thank me.**

**Alright, alright I will leave you. I'll see you on Saturday xxx.**

I

I stare at the screen of my laptop blankly. It feels odd to be so far away from everything, from everyone. I'm missing the familiarity of home already. I decide to go for another walk around the grounds my room is so small and dark, even with the warm glow of the lights it feels gloomy and depressing. I am a bit apprehensive because the building is so big I am bound to get lost. Then I think to myself if I get lost I will have to ask someone for directions, and that person may or maynot be crazy or a criminal or have some habitual drug problem. Should I not leave my room? Is it safe? Surely the really delusional people are locked away somewhere. _Ofcourse it's safe _I convince myself. I decide to go to the library on the other side of the building nobody ever goes to the library on Saturday. Well no one goes_ willingly_ to the library on a _weekend_ or alone for that matter. I grab my leather jacket off the bed and head over to the library, I see random people outside, I smile and on instinct blush when I see the young couple from earlier are still making out in the exact same spot. The library is pitiful, I'm in the 'classics section' however most of the titles here I have never even heard of. The old books line the shelves gathering dust and the moist air has damaged most beyond repair. I notice an old copy of pride and prejudice the edges are soft from mould and the pages are damp and musky. I sigh what a waste of a perfect piece of literature. I love Jane Austen her writing style is so unique and her views and depiction of love are just beautiful.

I look at the worn book in my hand and decide to selvage it. I head to the reception counter were a young girl with glasses and is waiting. Her name tag reads Angela. She smiles pleasantly at me scans the book and I'm out the door. As soon as I'm in my room find an old tissue and begin to wipe away the dust and grime from the book. After it's clean I settle on my bed and begin to read. About 2 hours later an old lady wearing a hairnet comes knocking on my door, she gives me a plate of what I think is meant to pass as macaroni and cheese. I cannot be entirely sure because the meal seems to be beige in colour and has the consistency of sludge. I open the smaller container of desert only to find the watered down 'custard' and a chocolate brownie that looks like a turd and is as dry as clay. I climb into bed and close my eyes willing sleep to take me and hoping my hunger dissipates.

Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the ...floor 

I wake startled in my bed the booming sound of a thudding beat above me. I fumble for my cell phone on my bed for the time.

1am ...wait 1am! Maybe someone's Radio alarm went off? I reason I groan and roll onto my side willing the music to stop, I have had almost ten hours sleep but I feel so drained like the sleep has done nothing.

.After a full ten minutes of the constant thumping I've had enough. I huff and get out of my bed realising I will never get to sleep with all the noise. I head to my laptop and jump on my face book to pass the time.

After an hour of declining almost thirty notifications and chain letters from Rosalie I was spent. I hated those stupid letters, like if I don't forward it on to 50 people at midnight my true love will be lost forever and blah, blah, blah. The still booming music coupled with the pointless emails clogging up my inbox just made me more on edge and... testy. Now I __am fully aware that I'm in a house full of complete nut jobs, drugies and who knows what else and that if I piss anyone else they may go psycho on my ass, they may shave my hair or try and stab me with a needle full of toxic poison like Angelina in that movie 'Girl Interrupted'. But at this point I'm beyond caring its 4am and the sun is now streaming through my window so I'm fairly confident that I won't be stabbed in broad daylight.

I grab my shoe and stand on the edge of my bed and jump my hand flying up and the shoe hitting the ceiling with a large thud.

Nothing stops and the music is still blaring this time the sounds of Korn pounding on the ceiling. I growl in frustration and continue banging up I jump slamming my shoe into the hard wooden boards over and over again like an idiot. I'm getting puffed and I can feel the heat in my face but I don't care and I'm not stopping until I illicit some sort of reaction from the occupant upstairs.

"Seriously would you stop, people are trying to sleep!" I yell as I continue to throw my shoe up and up.

"Fuck off" I hear a male voice yell from above and whoever it is turns up the music louder and louder and I can now hear laughter.

"Ahhhh" I growl loudly frustration and I know I'm beat. I grab some spare clothes and a towel from my suitcase and head to the showers.

I stand in my stall start the shower and tug my clothes from my sweaty body. I place them on the little plastic chair in the corner and hang my towel from the hook against the door.

"Hey!" a high pitches voice squeaks. I look around but see know one, I shake my head. I thought the extra sleep would have made me more coherent and less delusional not the other way around.

"Up here." The voice sings.

I look up to find Alice standing on what I presume is her plastic chair. She is looking down at me from the top of her stall; her arms perched on the cool framed sides.

" Alice!" I yell agasht turning away from her. I blush trying to cover my body under the spray of the shower and turn my back to her.

"Um, do you mind?" I ask looking over my shoulder I'm trying not to sound rude. I don't want to make enemies within the first week here but this is just beyond inappropriate.

"Oh Bella" She rolls her eyes.

"It's nothing I haven't seen before" she assures me.

"See" she makes her point by pushing herself up of the stall. She's standing there revealing herself and nodding to her chest. I blush even more because she is naked and showing me her breasts and all I can do is stare in shock. I look away ashamed, I'm in shock and so far out of my comfort zone. She giggles and I hear her jump down her feet slapping against the tiles. She turns on her shower and I can hear her singing to herself.

Her singing is sickly sweet; it's eerie and just so disturbing. Oh no, this girl is completely crazy.

"I'm not crazy if that's what you're thinking." She says calmly. _No way!_

"I never said..."

"You were thinking it" I can almost see her smiling from the stall next-door.

...

**Please people read and review!**


	4. Chapter 4

EPOV

I race down the in a mad panic, I'm late for my latest therapy session with Victoria. She is about to give me an update on my 'progress' and I am late. ... Again.

Carlisle is going to have my fucking ass. 

I reach the door and take a lungful of air, will myself to calm down and knock on the glass sheeting of the door.

"Come in." She calls.

I open the door and enter the room. Victoria sits at her desk, her legs crossed and her arms are folded she does not look happy.

"Edward Hello, come take a seat." She gestures to the seat beside on the other side of the desk and I silently take it.

"Victoria, it's nice to see you again." I lie threw my teeth because this bitch is the reason I have been coming here every summer for the last three years. Christ, she is so excessive. She is sitting there in leather skirt which is painted on (as per usual) with a white shirt, her tits are almost popping the buttons and she has the most un natural red hair I have ever seen.

"I'm very well Edward. Now as you know I am here to discuss how things are progressing. It has been a week and a half since our last meeting and I would like to know what information you may have for us." She raises her eyebrow in question and I don't even answer.

"I believe we may be on the right track." She answers for me. "Some of the group as in the likes of Jasper Hale seem to have taken to the programme quite well. Although he is scarred not just physically but also emotionally he seems to handle this by being a recluse and does not interact well within the group don't you think?"

"For one, we here to talk about _me_ not Jasper are we not? And isn't it against the doctor, patient confidentiality to be discussing this with me?" I ask.

She scoffs and rolls her eyes."My dear Edward, just remember I am your mentor and as such I am at liberty to discuss all things that I deem to be affecting you progress in relation to your recovery."

_Affecting me, what does Jasper have to do with my recovery? Fucking bitch what is she implying?_

"So aside from the fact you are late and look like utter shit how do you think you're tracking? Do you see any improvement?" She asks again, and again I do not answer.

This is how it always is in these meetings. It's so fucked up and wrong for me to be doing this but at this point I am almost willing to try anything to get my degree finished. I needed to get out of here. I was in my fourth year of training to become a psychologist when I found out I had failed. Four years, four years of my fucking life wasted.

"Do you think that the latest course of therapy is working for you? How do you feel about it?" She asked again.

"Why the fuck are you asking me? Aren't you the psychiatrist?" I spat.

"Oh Edward." She sighed. "I can see you are in one of your moods today." She looks disappointed.

She asks me about how I 'feel' being back at St Augustine's, about my home life, school and my past. These are the things I have the most trouble talking about. So I don't. The rest of our meeting goes by in much the same fashion her doing most of the talking and me trying my best not to sound like a fucking moron until finally our meeting is over.

I sigh in relief as I exit the door and head to down stairs. Fuck I need a cigarette; I'm antsy as all shit and need to calm my nerves before group therapy. Oh yeah that's another thing I love about this place not only did they expect you to divulge your deepest and darkest to a presumptuous bitch who has a thing for Italian leather and clown coloured hair. But they then expect you to discuss the shit with random strangers who nine times out of ten are highly likely to judge you more harshly than a person who is surrounded by the fucked-up-ness of this hell hole.

I lean back against the brick wall, close my eyes and take a long desperate drag before pulling the cigarette from my lips I inhale as the burn of the smoke hits my throat and lungs.

_Ahh that's better._

"Hey Edward." An all too familiar voice sings.

I look up to find Alice standing with the dark haired girl I had pummelled in the hallway yesterday.

"Edward, this is Bella" She smiles at her new toy widely.

Alice's arm is linked with hers and Bella is looking at me really weirdly it's uncomfortable and fucking awkward.

"Hello? Earth to Edward.. Are you coming?" Alice' fingers are suddenly clicking inches from my face as she begins to walk away.

I hit them away with the back of my hand and tell her to piss off while I take another long puff and inhale deeply.

"Fuck you" She spits and storms away in a huff dragging Bella behind her.

I immediately feel shitty. I don't mean to be a dick but I have very little patience, it's just in my nature to be a prick.

I stand against the wall smoking and wait for Jasper. He turns up just as I stub out my smoke and we head inside together.

...

BPOV

"Wow what an ass." I whisper to Alice as she stomps her feet up the concrete stairs to the East wing of the building.

"He's not usually like that." She mumbles and she seems overly quite as she pulls me into a large white room. There in the middle of the room on a square black rug sits a man. His long sandy hair is tied in a loose ponytail, he has deep ocean blue eyes and his skin is so white it looks like porcelain.

"Alice my dear, punctual as always." He grins at her.

"James." She greets him with a sarcastic tone and a fake smile. I look around and notice allot of people are already lounging about haphazardly on the mat. Lauren is lying on her stomach her upper body propped up by her crossed forearms. A dark haired girl called Jessica sits in the same position beside Lauren. She is wearing a short tartan mini skirt and a black singlet. Her breasts are pushed up and are almost spilling out of her top.

Emmett and Mike who I meet earlier sit to the left of them but back slightly. Emmett Lies on his side and Mike is on his back leaning on his elbows. He looks like total perv and it's beyond obvious he is trying to look up Jessica's skirt.

"Ah and this must be Bella Swan." He smiles slyly at me. Alice squeezes my hand firmly as I nod to James in recognition still slightly disgusted at mikes behaviour. _Maybe I should tell Jessica_? I notice Alice's sweaty hand shaking; she is not saying much and seems overly anxious. I am about to ask her what is wrong when I loud bang followed by some jerking movements come from the door.

"Well, how nice of you boys to grace us with your presence." I look over my shoulder to see Jasper and Edward dawdling into the room looking annoyed and uninterested.

"Now shall we begin?" He asks as Edward and Jasper sit to the right of us. Alice seems to relax and let's go of my hand. I frown puzzled by her bizarre mood as the group nods.

"So ... Most of you have been here before and you know how this process works. This is a free and open forum; we are here as group to help each other overcome the issues that have brought us here. As you all know you do not have to disclose any information you do not want to, but be aware if you participate in these classes your recovery will be smoother and indeed a faster one."

"Nothing discussed within these four walls is to leave them. Along with the promise that nothing disclosed in this room will be repeated. I will remind you all that as always there will be no need for negativity or judgmental comments in this class." James looks at the class sternly his eyes fixing on Edwards.

"Do we all understand?" He asks and the class answers 'yes' in unison.

"Right let's begin. Everyone form a circle now once I call your name I would like you to state exactly why they _think_ they are here at St Augustine's." He grins at me and it's unnerving.

I look over at Lauren who is whispering something in Jessica's ear. Slowly she turns to me and smiles slyly, she then looks behind her and catches Mike who is so lost in his perverted gaze he doesn't even notice her that is until she moves her crossed legs from behind her and opens them all the while staring directly at me. I gasp in absolute shock, she knows mike is looking at her yet she welcomes it? In fact she actually wants him to look more.

"Jessica, since you're obviously not shy how about you go first." James pulls me away from my shocked ogling and I notice the whole group bar Mike and Jessica are staring at me with amusement in their eyes.

"Right, well as most of you already know I'm an exhibitionist. I have been done for indecent exposure, lude behaviour in public and the like. I find it hard to keep a boyfriend or a job for that matter it really affects my whole life." She grins in my direction and I can't even look at her face.

The class passes buy fairly quickly and I soon find out why Emmett and Mike are here. Funny I never figured Mike as a compulsive liar, a gambler, a pervert yes. But not a liar. Poor Emmett he had said in a roundabout way that his addiction to steroids had lead him to other drugs. This was all in order to get a football scholarship. His parents were dirt poor and couldn't afford to send him to a good College. The scholarship was the only way. His parents disowned him once they found out about it all and now he works in construction. He comes here every summer to keep on top of his addiction as he is afraid of a relapse.

"Excellent Emmett, Mike." James praises them.

"Alice, your turn? " He asks her.

"K.. Umm well I suppose there's no easy way to say this but my mum sent me here because.. Because I umm .." She stutters away and I am shocked to see Alice in such a state. She is usually not just in control but also confident and self sure. Yet here she sits a sweaty nervous wreck.

"Come on" James encourages.

"I'm bipolar." She whispers her voice laden with shame. I grab her hand from her lap and squeeze it gently. I know she is hurting. Usually I am a bit stand offish with her because well I had thought she was crazy. And even know with confirmation that she is, I can't help but feel sorry for her. _Does that mean she has mixed personalities? What is Bi-polar? I know it's something bad, note to self Google it tonight._

"Hmm who's next?.. Bella?" James turns to me smiles sweetly.

All the blood drains from my face and I notice the whole class is looking at me wanting me to spill it. Fuck! What am I going to say? How on earth do I explain it?

" I umm dream." I answer lamely.

"What do you mean dream?" Asks Lauren and I immediately want to stab her.

"I ... its bad dreams." I stutter and I can feel my whole face start to burn. It's ok, it's ok, its ok I chant to myself. You don't need to go into the gory details. Stick to the basics and it will be fine.

"Like nightmares?" Emmett asks and now I want to snap his neck.

"Uh yeah." I mumble not really wanting to go into this with a bunch of strangers.

"So is it the same dream over and over? What happens?" Mike questions and he is immediately on my shit list. I hate him.

"What don't you trust us or something?" Lauren accuses. Fuck this is so embarrassing and I know now I have to tell them. It's that or be a complete loner the whole time I'm here.

"Fuck" I whisper.

"Yes please" Lauren laughs and I go beet red.

"Yes the nightmare is always the same... I dream I'm being raped." I whisper and I'm trying desperately not to cry. I do not want them to see me cry, I don't want them to see me so affected by it.

"Ok well if it's just night terrors why don't they give you medication for it, you know sedate you and shit." This time it is Edward who speaks.

"They did once and it didn't work, it almost killed me." I answered.

"How? Did you overdose? " James asked sounding curious.

"Oh no nothing like that" I assured him. Geeze the last thing I need is for him to think I suicidal.

"It's not just that I dream but sometimes they are vivid and real I panic." I explain and the class including James stare at me blankly so I continue.

"Usually I wake up before they become too horrific. I will wake in a sweat, with bruises and marks because I am sore but when I am sedated I don't wake unless the pain is pretty bad."

"They gave me a sedative before I slept once and when I woke I was covered in bruises. My heart was beating so fast I ended up in hospital. I thought I had just had another panic attack. It wasn't until later I was told it was a heart attack."

"That's wicked crazy." Jasper mused.

"So why being raped? Are you afraid of sex or something?" Mike asked.

"Umm I dunno." I lied outright blushing like a complete idiot.

"Wait what? Are you a virgin?" Jessica asked in disbelief.

"No, but I do believe in waiting for the right one not anyone. ...I don't go around screwing anything with a heartbeat." I answer proudly.

"Right, Enough from Bella." James interjected and I was secretly thankful.

"Edward, your turn I think." He rubbed his hands together wickedly.

"I'm Edward Cullen I'm what people call a nymphomaniac and yes just so you all know I do fuck anything with a heartbeat." He replied smartly

...


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello Ladies, Sorry for the delay for updates. To make it up to you I have given a two for one this week. **

**Enjoy!**

...

EPOV

The look on her face is fucking priceless. Her face has upped about ten shades and her breathing is erratic. Her chest is rising and falling at a rapid rate, yes I am looking at her chest, I can't help it.

"Alright, class dismissed. Edward and Bella can you stay behind please?" James asks as the rest of the room filters out. James stands and leads us to his desk in the far corner of the room gesturing us to follow him and sit. I look at Edward perplexed. He is absolutely stunning; to bad he's a complete ass-hat.

"Tell me Bella, do your parents have a good marriage." James asks.

"I don't think that is any of your business." She answers him abruptly obviously flustered.

"So that's a no then." I answer for her.

"You know my mother would be a perfect match for you." She turns and looks directly at me defiance in her eyes. "She too seems to think its ok to fuck anything that moves. Never mind who it affects or how many hearts she tramples on in the process. My dad is a love sick pussy who takes her back once she sucks her latest and greatest dry, so yes they have a fucked up marriage."

"Hm Interesting." James muses.

"What are you getting at?" She raises her eyebrow in question.

"Bella I believe that watching the emotional turmoil in your parent's marriage has led you to relate to sex in a very negative way." He suggests and I scoff at his ridicules statement.

"During the course of this class when anything sexual or perverse came into question you shied away from the conversation or seemed genuinely repulsed by it. Watching you today I see it, your even uncomfortable now.

"We'll I'm sorry if I don't feel comfortable discussing other people's private life. I believe that is private, hence the name." She growled sarcastically

"Bella I am sorry you feel that way but I believe in order for you to feel better about yourself and to stop these nightmares you need to disassociate sex from pain." James says.

"You need to learn that not all sex will end in heartbreak or as in your dreams pain. Just as not everyone that has sex loves each other. I am sure your mother hasn't loved any of the men she has had affairs with." James tried to explain.

"So what does this have to do with me?" I asked genuinely curious. At first I thought I was here for the smart comment I made about 'fucking anything with a heartbeat' but I can now see something more devious behind James's eyes.

"I believe you have something invaluable to offer Bella." James said scratching his chin in contemplation.

"Bella, you could really learn from Edward. Yes his commitment issues and blasé attitude toward sex and relationships is at the extreme end of the scale I don't for a second doubt that, but you my dear are at the polar opposite of him. You see the value in relationships and love but because of this you also see the impact it can have when it comes to the sexual side of the relationships. You have seen how sex and infidelity can ruin a persons soul."

"I suppose." She murmured in agreement.

"And Edward you seem to be blissfully unaware of the emotional aspect that comes with sex. You can go from woman to woman without a thought about their emotional wellbeing." He looked at me to confirm and I frowned and nodded warily but I didn't really agree, he was painting me as a complete asshole who manipulated women into sex only to break their hearts which was just not the case.

"Bella I believe the only way to overcome your inhibitions that compel you to be cal, sweet and excessively nice you will need to be willing to let Edward teach you a thing or two about sex. And in turn you will need to teach Edward the emotional aspect of a relationship, that sometimes sex isn't just sex for someone and the sometimes it can mean so much more."

"Oh you have got to be kidding me?." She growled.

"You want me to fuck her? And you think it will help with my therapy?" I chuckled in disbelief.

"Oh hell no, I am not going anywhere near that slut." She looked at me in disgust. Her face flushed with colour. _Fucking bitch!_ She pulled her chair back the legs scrapping against the wooden floor and marched towards the door.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Bella." James warned.

"I bet you're getting off on this aren't you?" She accused her voice shaking and cracking slightly and I could sense she wanted to say something else.

"If you want to leave at the end of the summer Bella I wouldn't walk out that door." James stated in a deathly calm voice.

"This is a voluntary program, I can you whenever I please and you can't do shit." She growled her little body shaking in anger. I never noticed until now how incredibly sexy Bella was, especially all angry and aggressive.

"Oh indeed I can, you see your mother must have failed to mention that you are not just here for the summer honey." He answered her bitterly. Bella's face fell and she looked as white as ghost.

"Bullshit" She argued her voice betraying the defiance of her words.

"You are here until you are better and myself and Doctor Cullen will be the ones who decide when you can leave so until you are eighteen I am sorry but you need to listen to us. We are here to help you not hurt you."

"You know this is so far from anything ethical" I put my two sense in this time taking my own stance and made my way to the door near Bella. I grabbed her hand and pulled her back toward the door

"In fact this is extortion." I argued turning back while Bella little frame stood behind me.

"Now if you don't mind, were leaving you corrupt fuck." I spat forcing the venom in my words as I marched out the doors but not before giving James a quick wink.

_If this is what I needed to do to get out of this shit hole then so be it. _

...

BPOV

"That fucking BITCH!" I screeched. This was not the first time Renee had betrayed me. If I were being honest Renee had done nothing but betray me, lie to me and hurt me my whole life. Yet for some sick fucked reason I still cared about her on this weird level. But not now, she willingly tricked me into coming here. I know it was her, Charlie just isn't that smart besides when she leaves again who will Charlie turn to, who's shoulder would her cry on.

I paced in my room like madman in a padded cell and I feel like a prisoner in isolation. How ironic, I _was_ a prisoner here all I needed was to hear voices and the padded cell. The realisation that I couldn't just leave as I pleased like the rest of them was causing me to panic the thought of being here for more than the summer was on the forefront of my mind. This was only meant to be six weeks; I'm not eighteen for another eight months. It's only eight months of my life right? I can handle that, how bad could it be? I'll have food; shelter and Rose she can come visit me in the weekends. Speaking of Rose I have left her several frantic babbling voicemails along with a lengthy e-mail about how I plan to exact revenge on Renee for being such sly conniving whore. She still has not phoned me back and this is making this so much worse for me.

My cell rings from my duchess and rattles harshly against the wood, I race to answer it and pick up on the second ring.

"Rose?" I ask in a rush.

"Bella, fuck I just got your email. My phone was in the car. What the fuck has happened the voicemail messages were incoherent."

"Rose, oh fuck Rose I'm so screwed." I sniff into the phone trying to control my voice.

"Are you crying? What the fucks happened." She questioned sounding worried.

"It's hell here. I hate" I sob.

"It's Renee, she's fucked me royally." I bawl into the phone as I proceed to tell her everything.

She listens quietly mouth off expletives were it is appropriate and scoffing in disgust at the whole James and Edward situation. The lady knocks on my door for dinner and offers me pumpkin soup. It tastes like parsnip and water and is yellow instead of orange. I complain to Rose about the shitty food and she promises to visit me tomorrow with a months supply of red liquorice and black-forest chocolate. Damn I love this girl, she has been my constant for so long and knows exactly what to say and do to make me feel better.

It's hell here. I hate" I sob as she continues to listen to my shitty life and even shittier problems.

By the time our conversation has come to a close its 9pm. I am done crying and bitching to her, instead I feel revitalised by her enduring spirit and strong will. I say goodnight and tell her I will see her tomorrow as I lay on the bed and soon I fall asleep into blissful slumber.

...

"God you look so gorgeous you know that?" He groans standing at the end of the bed as he crawls his way up my naked body settling between my legs.

He looks beyond hot on his knees like that, his perfect sculpted body inches from mine. He pulls his shirt off and I gape at him in a trance, my hand moves on its own accord as I absently play with my throbbing pussy. He sees and taps my hand away grunting his disapproval before sliding his long slick fingers inside of me. I watch him almost hypnotised and he continues pumping them inside me.

"Oh." I moan my left hand gripping his soft hair while bring my right hand to my breast and tug on my erect nipple harshly. He growls again, this time nuzzling my hand away with his head as rolls his tongue around my nipple, sucking it in pleasure. This is so erotic, is seriously jealous of my hands? He wants to be the one to do it. To please me.

Slowly he pulls his fingers out and I whimper, silently begging him to replace them with something else long and hard. As if he reads my mind he grips my thighs and pushed himself into me with a long slow thrust. Boom my head bangs against the headboard as he slams himself into me. He pulls outs slowly and purposefully slams himself within me my head making another boom against the confines of the bed and he sets himself a steady pace boom, boom, boom...

...

Boom , boom, boom the sound radiates above me and I am forced unwillingly into consciousness. A dream, a wonderful dream with a bucket load of potential orgasmic outcomes, ruined. Once again by the asshole up stairs. I look at my cell for the time, and not surprisingly its 1pm again. I literally am in hell, this better not happen every fucking night. I will defiantly end up insane if it does. I get up, grab my toiletries bag again and head to the showers, not surprisingly Alice is there again and a freaky sense of déjà vu comes over me.

"Hey." I smile at her as she puts her make up on in the vanity.

"Hey." She mumbles shyly and I look at her confused. Not just by the fact she is putting her makeup on in the middle of the night but by her crazy mood swings.

"Alice, have I... Are you upset about group therapy or something?" I ask her confused by her sullen mood.

"It's Jasper." She turns suddenly her eyes flooding with tears.

"What?" I ask rushing to her side. "What did he do?" fearing the worst.

"Oh that's just it he does nothing!" She almost shouts throwing her arms up into the air like a preacher at Sunday school.

"It's like I don't exist. Bella I have done EVERYTHING to get him to notice me. I heard he had a thing for blondes so last year I dyed my hair and beautiful ash blonde colour and got extensions. Then this year it's short haired brunettes, you know like Katie holms and Victoria Beckham. I watch what I eat so I don't get fat. I come back here every summer and every summer he barely notices me." I sigh in relief.

"Maybe he's gay?" I offer because I am the last person who can offer her advice on this type of thing, my limited knowledge and disdain for thing of this nature being the major factor.

"Oh he's not gay, Jessica reminds me daily he isn't gay." She snorts sounding all sorts of jealous.

"Well maybe he likes his girls more.. Um out there." I suggest turning and heading into the shower and closing the stall door.

I turn on the shower, hang my towel up, strip a step under the hot spray. It is silent for a long time and I'm beginning to think Alice has slipped out. I wash my hair and contemplate my problem. I know I am stuck here and there not much I can do about it, I need to find a way to fix it all but I can come up with nothing. I just pray to god Rosalie has some ideas for me.

The hot water soon turns cold and I turn the shower off. Drying myself I throw on my white cotton panties, matching singlet and cream silk robe and quickly I stumble out of the shower. My feet meet the dry icy tiles. I notice all Alice's clothing dumped in a messy pile by the door of the shower next to mine but the door is wide open and Alice is not inside.

"Alice." I call out to her, my voice echoing around the white walls. I hear no reply and after checking all the stalls I start to get worried. I race down the hall reminding myself next time to take some socks or shoes with me. I head to my room to grab my shoes still very worried about Alice's sudden disappearance. As I turn the bend in the hallway to my room I see Alice standing naked her hands on her hips outside the room next to mine. I stop in the middle of the hallway and stare in confusion.

_What on earth is she doing?_

A large hand appears from the doorway. Her eyes follow the hand as it takes hers and pulls her gently inside. I shake my head to clear it and head to my room stopping briefly outside the door next to mine. I lean in toward the door but I hear nothing except the slight boom coming from upstairs.

"That's it" I growl I refuse to go another night with disrupted sleep and midnight showers. I throw the towel my clothes and toiletries bag haphazardly on the bed, slam the door and head toward the sound of the music radiating above me.

I climb the stairs two at a time getting angrier as the music gets louder. I am huffing and puffing like a chain smoker in a marathon by the time I reach the end of second level. And glare at it and slam my fists against it loudly. Bang, bang, bang, bang I hit it as hard as I can without drawing blood. My knuckles stinging and turning red as I continue knocking loudly.

"Open the door asshole." I yell and the door suddenly swings open sending a waft of musky smelling air towards me.

"You!" I accuse.

...

**Who is at the door? Find out next chapter.**

**Again please read and review.**

**xxxxxx**


End file.
